My Sin Yep I took it from a soap opera
by KillMeWithWords
Summary: Kendall is about to get married, but Ms. Knight has some bad news. Read it if you like. if someone thinks i should change it to M then i will. I decide to make it longer now. Got Open Office! Its your chance to be a writer read and find out how.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sin**

I was adjusting my tie; I kept glancing over at the mirror for at least the fiftieth time, and would look over at my Logan, Carlos, and my best man, James.

God I was turning into James.

"Dude, chill out man your turning into me." James joked lightheartedly.

They laughed at James' comment. I let out a nervous laugh.

I looked at my best friends. This was the day. The most important day of my life, so far nothing could go wrong.

I mean I'm marrying the girl of my dreams.

I'll tell you it was a hard choice picking out who was going to be the best man.

It was answered when I had to choose the color of my tux, thankfully James was there.

Who knew there was so many colors for tuxes.

"Do you think she's going to show?" I asked nervously, which was very out of character for me.

They knew I was talking about by mom; by the way they shifted in their seats.

Logan cleared his throat "Yeah, actually she's here to um talk to you man. Do you want me to go get her?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded: Logan and Carlos left the room leaving me alone with James. I turned to face him still nervous.

"James, what do you think she'll say?" I asked in a small voice; fidgeting with the collar of my shirt.

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe reasons why you shouldn't marry Jo." he joked, but underneath the humor I could tell he was as just as clueless, as me.

I sighed "Why does she hate Jo, she's so lovable." I asked in defeat.

It was true my mom hated Jo for reason or another.

I just can't believe my mom could even hoarder hate for anyone, but she did and it had to be with the woman I've ever loved.

James shrugged "I don't know dude maybe it's that 'you're not good enough for my little boy' thing." He used air quotes causing me to laugh.

I shook my head. James does know how to get me to laugh.

There was a knock at the door, James and I flinched, as the door opened.

Luckily it was Carlos at the door, I relaxed a little waiting for him to say something.

He pointed to the door and mouthed "She's coming." Then left, James sighed and gently smacked my arm "Good luck bro."

Now I was alone, preparing myself for what my mom would release in our discussion.

I stood my ground when I saw her come in. she was wearing a knee length red dress. I gave her a small smile.

She grimly smiled, crossing her arms slowly across her chest and putting weight on her left leg."Well, I'm here to tell you Kendall I want you to get married to _her_." She said with disgust.

I flipped out walked straight up to her and asked…no…demanded an answer.

"Why?" I questioned; desperation rang clear in my voice.

She stayed stern and shifted her weight to her other leg.

"I just don't want you too." She answered, as if it were that simple.

I scoffed "No, tell me mom why don't you want me to be happy with Jo." I demanded my voice went up an octave.

She took a step back and looking down at the ground. "I have my reasons Kendall. I am your mother." She said sternly.

"Why?" I shouted I didn't care she was ruining my big day.

Anger was the only emotions in her eyes "Because She's your sister and aunt!" she said quietly.

I was taken aback. "Wha-what?" I was stunned she must be wrong.

"My father is Jo's as well. Now Jo is the reminder of that damn night Kendall. You have to understand why." She sobbed uncontrollably forgetting to keep her composure.

I couldn't comprehend what she was telling me. I lowered myself onto the ground not looking at anything in particular.

I got into a fetal position hugging myself.

"I had to give her up, I couldn't stand see her. She wasn't made out of love like you or Katie. I was…" her voice trailed off not wanting to finish her thought.

She didn't need to I knew what she meant.

I shut my eyes. _Rape_. It echoed in my mind.

I plugged my ears trying to get it to stop echoing. It did when I shut my eyes tight.

"That's what makes it hard for me to see her." I stated mostly to myself

"Your father didn't want anyone to know that secret of ours." She said ashamed.

Dad knew?

I swallowed hard; I gripped at the carpet trying to find something that was stable.

"Sh-she looks s-so much l-like h-him." Her voice was raw and still with disgust.

I looked at her. The makeup she had on was now running, her eyes a shade of red. I looked at the floor.

She was telling the truth.

I got up, wiped the tears away, and walked to the door; ignoring my mom's desperate cries.

I looked down at my watch "6:00 pm" I heard the car pull up and saw Camille walk out and, then Jo.

She looked beautiful like a snow angel with her rosey cheeks in the cold winter Minnesota weather.

She looked up at the church and breathed a shakey breath.

Logan was waiting there smiling. I saw him whisper Jo something that made her giggle. I cringed at the noise.

I dreaded this moment and I walked up them.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to I just can't bring myself to lie to her

Jo was surprised to see me, but still welcomed me with a warm smile.

She was about to reach over to give me a hug when I rejected her.

I saw her smile drop and grow nervous.

There was hurt in her eyes. I swallowed hard and looked at the ground not wanting to look at her anymore.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Logan said grabbing my arm. I shrugged him off.

"The wedding's off." I stated and walked away from them not wanting to explain what was going on.

I heard them cry out my name, but I didn't look back.

I needed to go somewhere I could drown my sorrows.

I just wiped the last tears I was going to shed for my sister and continued walking.

Where?

I don't know, but away from this madness.

I realized now that not only did my mom comment sin, so did I.

Am I going to hell?

**A/N: Ok well I got this idea when I saw this soap opera in Spanish with my mom and that's kind of what it was about. I know weird and twisted, but hey that's was gets attention right? Well I just didn't feel like updating the other story I'm working on, but not to worry I'll finish the story before the year ends…maybe c: well I guess review this I'm a bit nervous about this one I'm not sure if its good. Don't be mad at me for having this idea, I read a fanfic on here that's called "Big Time What?" and well it got me thinking so I wrote this. Sorry to all of you Kendall and Jo lovers out there, but its just so weird that they look alike. Haha imagination got the best of me now. Everyone that reads this you HAVE to go check out FirstLadyJonas' stories they are epic! You'll be sorry if you don't heed my warning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

So for this story I have no idea where to take, but until it hit me ((yes this story beats me up sometime XP)) why you the readers tell me what happens next?

Like tell me "I want Kendall to be a jerk to Jo and not tell her anything and isolate himself form anyone" or something like that.

Just please tell me what to do with this story plus I want it to be a different writing style for me.

Something new and fun.

I set a time limit for...um Saturday. Sound good?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kendall." I heard someone shout but it was barely audible.

I was sobbing to the point where I felt like the air was escaping from me. I was gasping for air.

"Kendall." I heard again; behind my blurry vision I got into the nearest cab not caring for anyone or anything. I just couldn't stick around here anymore.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"I don't care anywhere just not here." I said looking out the window seeing Logan run after the cab.

I sighed with relief once I saw him stop running.

I lean into the back of the seat "Take me to South side park." I said finally once I was calm enough to speak.

I was quiet in the cab and I hate every minute of it I needed to keep my mind off of the information I was told today.

I desperately thing of any hockey team I've ever liked, andwhat I like about them.

"That'll be 20.56." the guy said. I grabbed a handful of money and flung towards him and got out of the cab.

Once the cab left I walked down the trail and into the wood and found the tree house me and the guys built when we were kids.

I smiled bitterly at the sight and climbed up the tree in the house.

It was small but it was the only place I knew that had no lies, no dirty secrets, just an empty space with four wooden walls covered with hockey teams, popstars James liked, and that Mathematician chick Logan is obsessed with.

I wasn't must, but like I said it was reliable.

I crawled my way to the window and stared out.

How could this happen?

Why me? 

This day was suppose to be the happiest day of my life not the worst.

Tears sprang out of my eyes and down my cheek to my chin and then soaking my pants legs.

"I knew you'd be here." I jumped at the sound of the voice immediately wishing the floor would swallow me whole.

Maybe this small window is big enough for me to jump out.

Before I could make another move Logan's arms were around my shoulders giving me a friendly hug.

I wanted to so badly push him away; yell at him for not being with Jo, giving her some excuse as to why I called off the wedding.

He pulled apart to see my face. He looked concerned "I guess the little chat with your mom didn't go, so well then?" he asked.

A sob escaped my lips. I couldn't answer him. "Dude, tell me what did she say to you? What made you cancel the wedding?" he asked search for the answer in my eyes.

I shut my eyes replaying the words in my mind

"_She's your sister and aunt Kendall"_

I shook my head afraid to use my voice, afraid that I would voice out the truth and he was think I'm worst than scum.

"No, tell me you were more than happy to marry Jo. She must have say something that made you change your mind." he said the anger was bubbling in his voice.

I looked away from him and shook my head again.

He grunted in frustration; he shook me as if that would wake me up.

I wished I was dream...Maybe I am and this is all a nightmare and as soon as I wake up I'll be ready for my wedding, waiting for Jo to walk down the isle.

I would around the church and see my mom, Katie smiling at me, then look at my best friends mentally wishing my the best in life.

There the music would start and Jo would walk down towards me with a big smile and we would get marry and live happily.

A tear slid down my cheek as squeezed my eyes trying to wake up.

"Kendall, tell me I'm begging you." Logan said his voice now filled with sorrow.

I stayed quiet trying to weigh my options. "I couldn't do it." I whispered; hoping that he couldn't hear the lie in it.

"But why?" he asked his voice cracking.

I looked down at the floor and shrugged off his arms "B-because J-jo is my." I couldn't bring myself to say so I stopped.

"Your what?" he asked trying to get me to say it.

I looked up at him in anger. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. "I stopped loving her." I said so coldly I felt the frostbite in the words.

Logan froze ((no pun intended :)) "What?" he said finally breaking the agonizing silence.

I cleared my throat trying to bring up any false anger "You heard me." I said bitterly.

He shook his head "Kendall, how could you be so, so cold this isn't like you." he said eyeing me skeptically.

I looked away then back at Logan. He shook his head disapprovingly. I hated that, but I'd rather him be mad at me then to look at me like I'm some sick person.

He gave me a last look before leaving. As he descended down to the opening of the tree house, he stopped "You'll tell me the truth someday, I just hope it's not too late for you." he warned his voice full of sympathy.

"Get out." I said simply no emotion in my voice.

I stared out the small window watching the moon, soon the sun was rising, so I knew I had to go home and face the wrath of everyone's anger.

Times like these I wished I was dead.

I crawled out the tree house and began walking slowly to the last place I didn't to go.

I looked down at my phone. I stopped walking and sat down on the ground and turned on the phone; watching as my phone overload on the missed calls, voice mails, and unanswered text messages.

I decided to listen to the voice mail first. Let's just say it varied to pleas for me to come back to the church to death threats.

Same goes for text messages.

I guess this is my damnation now; I'm the most hated man in Minnesota.

I can I die now?

**A/N: How was that? So like I did last chapter I need your input on this story or else it's not going to be written :) I know it wasn't exactly how you all wanted it, but I was tried involving all your ideas in this chapter. It kind of sucks considering I'm well me and I'm sleepy. I'm going to update my other story also, so that chapter might suck to if so I'm sorry for that chapter too. **


End file.
